hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sabahwashere
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ivan Braginski page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FH14 (Talk) 18:41, November 28, 2012 *hides in colest* Ivan is not here right now Ivan Braginski (talk) 19:29, November 28, 2012 (UTC) * still is in closet* like said Ivan is not here right now *nervous voice* Ivan Braginski (talk) 00:02, November 29, 2012 (UTC) okay Ivan Braginski 04:44, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Irina Umanskaya (talk) 02:29, January 24, 2013 (UTC)H-hi, Isabel. ( cries and hugs you and Ivan tightly ) I miss you!! sorrry i dont talk to you alot!! my little sister broke my laptop and i wasnt close to internet for a month * goes crazy and covgers ears every time someone plays nyan cat * grr!! anyway sorry i did not talk to yooooou! if you wanna talk to me ( and Ivan too um ) go on my talk page and tell me * Dark aura* anyways, im studying about the country about russia ( my beloved country that i had to leavvvve ) every time ready books about countries i see the hetalia charcters popping out the book :3 anyways, guess what? I became one with Russia! did you? and talkkkkkk to me!!! bye. Excuse me? Hi Sabah, since this is the only way to reach out to you. I would like to confirm that I am not Heart and Cold, which I am wrongly accused of. I recently just checked the Wiki Activity and I just seen you saying "Racist, Blugo." Have you not have an idea that I didn't send that message? So, before your blatter out or even be ignorant upon that situation, please be noticed and not believe in rumors. I'm still trying to reach out to the admins, and in seek of justice. I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] :First of all, we have the same IP add because we use the same IP address which is the school wifi, I regulary use it, to make that short "Hi to whom it may concern, I believe that my block in the Adventure Time wiki is rather unjust since I have proven that those are not my accounts but they belong to my friend Erika, which is a batchmate of mine, we currently use the school wifi and I have screenshots of her saying that she also used my Email add and password for her own purposes, http://i.imgur.com/09U6qv1.png, and her apologizing to an admin in the Adventure Time wiki, http://i.imgur.com/h5nbqyC.png. So that's why all the accounts are directed to me, I think she discovered my email add in a recent Computer Class session with writing your email add and pass and stuff. Currently, I can't contact any admin in the Adventure Time wiki, they won't actually listen to me nor even have evidences regarding the block that has given. Thank you." And I can be Quinn, Santana, Blaine, Rory or Marley if I want too. And Beemo, wha't wrong with her now, she accuses everyone of stalking her like she's a celebrity or something. And I already have pizza here, eating hastily and still waiting for justice. And I'm not harassing you, that is rather an insignificat tone you would say. I just came here to clear it all up. This mess just really annoys me with people believing in rumors and wrong accusations. At least there are still people who actually have faith in my legit story. You can show this to everyone if you like, at least, just knock some senses with them and also the new rules sucks, seriously, user pages are kinda like where you shower down your creativity and they are depriving everyone. The wiki became like Gravity Falls, where not related images are not available. And also the request for kick and ban, it's just stupid, it's provoking and it's not professional. Sorry for ranting about this Sabah, I can't take this anymore. And your so called signature is broken. I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] ::And here some Fabacon to end this discussion. I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']] :::I am open for questions upon this, still a good reply is rather needed for this discussion, ignoring it doesn't make sense, it's proven point that you are ignorant over the whole situation, believing in false accusations. I'd like your feedback as to whether I was [[User Talk:Blugo34|'brilliant or simply outstanding.']]